Good History
by blondierocket
Summary: Brenda comes to ask Jason a big favor, and then an even bigger one, and it's nothing he's ever expected from her before. FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**NOTE: **I'm on a role lately. This is another new story. It doesn't have much to do with anything else that is going on with GH lately just another way I can put Brenda and Jason together.

**Chapter One**

Jason looked at his cell phone again for the fifth time since he'd been in Sonny's office talking with Diane about the upcoming second paternity test and custody hearing between Elizabeth and Lucky.

"Who keeps calling you?" Sonny asked when Jason put his phone away again, this time switching it to silent.

"No one," Jason replied.

Sonny gave him a pointed look. "Fine. What are Jason's options?" Sonny asked Diane.

"Well, pending the results of the new paternity test, if Jason is indeed the father of Jake, then he can discuss that with Elizabeth. Of course, that would mean that Lucky has no parental rights to either child and his case will be dropped. If Lucky is indeed the father of Jake, he will have equal rights. Of course, we will continue to show the court how his past behavior and substance abuse does not qualify him as a good candidate for sole custody."

Sonny looked at Jason who had no reaction one way or another.

"What should Jason be doing?" Sonny asked.

"I suggest staying away from Elizabeth for as long as he can. Being around her may actually give Alexis a better fight for the safety of the boys if Elizabeth is seen around Jason on too many occasions, especially with the boys."

Jason only nodded.

"Okay, I better get going. I'm going with Elizabeth for the paternity test," Diane said getting out of her chair and leaving the room.

"Now that Diane's gone, who keeps calling you?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Jason said pulling out his phone and dialing for his voicemail. "I'll find out.

He listened to five messages before hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Sonny asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I need to go," Jason said quickly leaving before Sonny could stop him.

The whole drive home he kept replaying the message, replaying her voice, her words, in his head. This was not a good phone call to get. This also didn't surprise him when he opened the door to the penthouse ten minutes later.

Spinelli looked at Jason with an open mouth, blushing, and almost sheepishly, when he walked through the door.

Brenda was leaning against the arm chair, arms crossed over her chest, revealing a perfect view of her cleavage. She had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of long brunette locks and a half a smile coated in shimmering lipstick.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for days," she said, dropping her arms, causing Spinelli to frown. "Are you not taking my phone calls?"

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked closing the penthouse door.

"I came to see my favorite husband. And ask a huge favor," Brenda said with a smile.

"I'm not your husband," he said.

"Yeah, well, you used to be, and that's all that matters. Best husband I ever had. Anyways, do you want to take me to lunch or something so we can talk? I'm starved," Brenda said reaching for her bag.

"Not really," Jason responded.

Spinelli looked back and forth between the two as they bantered.

"I guess I can call Jax and see if he's interested. I only need one little signature and I guess he owes me more than you do," she shrugged shouldering her purse and heading for the door.

Jason grabbed her arm as she passed.

"No. You're not going to Jax," he said sternly.

Brenda looked up at him, fire in her eyes, but still a smile.

"Spinelli, upstairs," Jason demanded, never asking.

He only nodded quickly and disappeared.

"Is he your new bodyguard because he doesn't look like he could do that much damage? One little smile and he let me right inside with no idea what I am," Brenda said backing away from him and sitting down on the couch.

"No. Why are you here?" he asked not moving to sit down or approach her.

"I have a business proposition for you," she said.

"Not interested," he interrupted before she could say anymore.

Brenda nodded slowly before taking out her phone and dialing a number by heart. A few rings later and she got a voice mail.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

Brenda waved him off as he started to walk towards her, suspicious.

"Hey Jax. It's Brenda. I know we haven't talked in a few years, but …" she was cut off by Jason grabbing the phone out of her hand and ending the call.

"I told you, you're not going to Jax."

"Then sign your name on the dotted line and you'll be done with me," she said.

"I thought I was done with you when we signed the annulment papers," he mumbled.

"I'm not asking you for another lifelong commitment. I'm not dying. I just need your help," Brenda said.

"With what?"

She smiled. "Lois and I are expanding L&B and we need a silent partner, for money purposes only, just to get off the ground. As soon as we are, we will buy out your shares. You won't even notice a difference. There will be nothing from you aside from a signature now and when you sell."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and sighed before running his hands through his hair.

"How much money are we talking about?"

"One paycheck," Brenda said.

"Fine. If it gets you to leave me alone, where are the papers," he said.

Brenda smiled and got off the couch reaching into her bag. She handed him some legal documents. He grabbed them out of her hands and walked over to the desk, sitting down. He started to read through.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I like to know what I'm signing," he said.

"I told you what you're signing," she argued. He didn't respond but kept reading. She paced the room as he continued. Finally he looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting the pen down.

"Nothing," she said stopping and looking at him.

"Fine," he said turning back around and looking at the papers. Brenda started pacing again. She finally stopped and watched him sign the papers with her arms crossed, taping a toe. "Done, signed. Anything else?" he asked closing the document and standing to look at her.

She didn't respond right away, biting nervously on her lip, before shaking her head.

"See, now I really know you're lying. Why else are you here?" he asked. 

She took the papers of the desk and put them back into her bag and with her back to him, she pulled out another single sheet of paper and held it tightly in her hands.

"Now you choose not to talk?" he asked frustrated.

"No, it's just …" she started.

"What?" he growled.

"I have a really huge favor to ask. Another one. And you can say no, but I really need some help and you're the only one I can think of who can help me," she said slowly turning around.

"I thought I did your big favor for the year," he said.

"I know. And Lois and I are very grateful. This isn't business," she said. "It's personal and it's private."

Jason ran his hands through his hair. He hated when conversations started out like this. He married her because she asked and needed help. Who knows what else she would ask him.

"I'm not marrying you again," he stated.

"Trust me. I wouldn't marry you again, either." She looked down at the paper in her hands and took a deep breath. "I was hoping you would sign this for me." She held out the single sheet of paper and he hesitantly took it.

He glanced at her before looking down at the sheet of paper that was now in his hands.

"Is this a joke?" he asked after a minute.

"Do you think I would joke about something like this?" she asked.

"Maybe. I can't do this," he said.

"Why not?" she asked taking a step closer to him. "No obligation. No money. No nothing. A signature."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because people would believe it."

"No they wouldn't," he argued back.

"You do this for me and I will never ask anything of you every again," she pleaded.

"If you're asking me, it means you're hiding from someone else. Who is it?" he asked.

"It's just better if you don't know," she said.

He glared at her pleading eyes fighting every urge he had to give her what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Two**

Brenda leaned back in her chair, back facing the door, waiting for someone to pick up the other end.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kate Howard?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Brenda Barrett with L&B Records. I was wondering if you had some time that you could meet with me," Brenda said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking what about," she said.

"I have a business proposition for you. I recently read that you were let go from you magazine and might be open to a new opportunity." Brenda took a breath. "I will be in Port Charles tomorrow if that is convenient for you," she suggested.

"There is a new café in the warehouse district. I'll be there at 10am," Kate said.

"I'll see you then," Brenda said with a smile. She swiveled around in her chair and came face to face with Jax. Her smile faded. "How'd you get in here?" she asked.

"You forget so easily. I can get in anywhere," he said making himself at home by sitting down in a chair across from her desk.

Her assistant slowly poked her head into the office.

"Sorry, Brenda. I thought he was your 1 o'clock," she said.

"It's fine. Double check next time," Brenda said casually. "What are you doing here, Jax?" she asked.

"I'm actually meeting Lois for lunch, but when your assistant said you were ready for me, I figured why not stop in," he said with a smile. Brenda nodded as she picked up her ringing phone. "Hi," Brenda said casually. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Brenda moved the mouse around on her computer. "Nope, but I did get the appointment set up tomorrow. Ten. I think I'll just take the bike over and back. Quick trip." Brenda nodded silently. "Well, hurry up, because I have an appointment and your lunch date is here."

Brenda hung up the phone and looked at Jax.

"Lois?" he asked.

"She's pulling into the garage," Brenda told him, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Looks like you and Lois are having success with the relocation to New York," he said, making small talk.

"Things are going really great, actually. We've signed on four new bands in the past six months. We have a lot of things in store," she said. "Don't even think of touching any of it," she warned.

"What do I know about the music business?" he asked casually.

"Enough. Heard you're the big family man now. Married Carly and inherited two kids. Must be nice."

"Being a parent is a great experience. Hopefully one day you'll know."

Brenda raised an eyebrow. "And a hotel. You always had the motto go big or go home," she said.

"The hotel belongs to Carly. I just helped her achieve her goals."

"I'm sure you did," Brenda said as her phone rang again. She quickly picked it up. "I can't talk right now," she said quickly before holding the phone away from her ear and covering the receiver after a minute it died down. "I love you too," she said before hanging up the phone.

"I am so sorry I'm running late," Lois said walking into Brenda's office and hugging Jax as soon as he got up. "Parent teacher conferences are not fun."

"You're just in time," Brenda said not moving from her chair.

"Are you ready?" Lois asked Jax giving Brenda an apologetic look.

"Of course. Good to see you Brenda," he said.

"Tell Carly I said hello," she said with a smile as they walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**NOTE: **Sorry for the delay in posting. Here's the next installment. Let me know what you think. 

**Chapter Three**

Brenda hesitated only momentarily before opening the door to he café. It was close to deserted which wasn't a surprise. No one should put a coffee shop on the docks. Hopefully they closed early. She walked up to the counter and ordered a mocha with two shots of espresso and sat down at one of the many empty tables to wait for her drink. Being she was the only one in the place she knew Kate hadn't arrived yet. But she was a few minutes early.

The bell on the door jingled and Brenda looked up from the folder she pulled from her bag and smiled.

"Kate?" Brenda asked.

"Yes. You must be Brenda," she said walking over and shaking her hand.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Brenda asked. Kate put in an order at the counter and sat down across from her. "I'm glad to finally meet you. I've seen a lot of your work and have been very impressed."

"Thanks. I have to say since you called yesterday I did a little checking up myself. Your name sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face to it. You have a history in Port Charles."

"I'm not here to talk about the past. I'm here to talk about the future," Brenda said as the barista set two cups of coffee down in front of them.

"Why me?" Kate asked.

"Because you have great instincts, you're worldly, you have experience and I think you would fit well with my team," Brenda told her. "And you need a job."

"I know I don't have much room to be selective and picky at what I do, but I'm not sure I would be the best choice for you in the music industry."

Brenda smiled, "What I'm telling you today hasn't been released to the public yet. We're still very early in the stages of development. With so many direct fashion magazines out there promoting the big names, I've been trying to think of how to appeal in a different way to those readers who love fashion. Personally, I'd pick up a copy of Vogue any day and be happy for the rest of my life. But with so many no-name models out there and stereotypes, I wanted to create something new and fresh, while combining it with the business I already have."

"I'm following you," Kate said.

"My partner and I have a record company, as you know. What we are trying to incorporate in is a fashion and music magazine where artists across the world become out models while promoting their music and their style. We literally have no boundaries. On my part, introduction to new music, big names, concerts, etc. You would be the fashion end. You take the knowledge and the connections you have to bring the styles of those genres into light."

Brenda took a sip of her coffee and looked at Kate.

"Sounds interesting. I'm still not sure I'm right for you," Kate said.

"I understand. Why don't you think about it? Think of other aspects, ideas, and give me a call. Like I said, this is a brand new concept for us. Having someone with your fashion magazine expertise would be a great honor," Brenda said handing her a card.

Brenda was drinking the last of her coffee when the door opened and Sonny and Jason walked in. Both of them stopped at the sight of Brenda with Kate.

"What's going on here?" Sonny asked.

"Just friendly girl conversation," Kate said with a smile.

Brenda looked cautiously between the two of them.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked.

"Brenda offered me a job," Kate told him. Brenda only smiled softly.

"Did she?" Sonny asked, looking at Brenda. "What kind of job?"

"One that's none of your business," Brenda interrupted. "It's a project I'm working on and I'm not at liberty to discuss it, and if Kate wants the job, she's not able to either," Brenda told him, picking up her purse and slipping it on her shoulder. "Give me a call once you make your decision," Brenda told Kate because making her way to the door.

Jason excused him and followed her out.

"Is that what my money is going to? Hiring Kate to work in the music business?" Jason asked grabbing her arm.

"No, but thanks for your concern. Remember, we discussed this. You don't have to worry about your money. You'll have it back in the bank before you know it," Brenda said walking towards the parking lot.

"And you just thought you would have you meeting at Sonny's café?"

"She suggested the place. I'm not on the up and up of new businesses in Port Charles so I had no idea Sonny owned it. Are you done yelling at me so I can go?" she asked.

"I don't appreciate you hanging up on me yesterday," he said.

"Then don't yell at me. Besides, like I said, I couldn't talk."

"You can never talk."

"Jax was in the room. He showed up to meet Lois for lunch and Lois didn't tell me. The last thing Jax needs to be on the observers end of a conversation that no one else needs to hear," Brenda said. "Now let me go."

Jason let go of her arm and watched her walk off and instead of approaching a car, it was a motorcycle, one just as nice as, or better than his.

"What are you doing riding that?" he asked stalking over to her as she pulled on a helmet.

"I'm going back to New York. Want to join me?" she asked with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"No. Do I need to hire you a driver?"

"On top of the guard you already have on me, no thanks."

Brenda started the engine and looked at him.

"Don't make me regret anything," he said over the roar.

"As long as you're with me, you'll have nothing to regret," she said with a smile before sending up a cloud of dust in the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Four**

Brenda finally kicked off her heals on the living room floor and padded to the kitchen. While still reading an article in a magazine, she pulled down a wine glass, popped a cork and poured the deep red liquid into the glass. She walked back to the bedroom and was just finishing changing into a tank top and jeans when there was a knock on the door.

She picked up her wine and headed for the front door of the loft. Not thinking twice at opening the door, she pulled back the chain and dead bolt and turned the handle.

"Hey baby," he said when Brenda opened the door.

"Go away," she said trying to shut the door but he blocked it with his foot.

"Is that any way to talk to your future husband?" he asked with a slur.

"You're drunk." She made an attempt to close the door again.

"I thought that was part of the appeal," he whispered.

"No. You being drunk all the time is not appealing." Apparently that set him off because he shoved through the door.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," he told her. She took a step back for each step he took forward, slowly setting down her wine glass. "Aren't you have to see me at least a little bit?" he asked with a smile.

"Come on, Ty, let's just talk about it tomorrow when you're sober," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it tomorrow. I want to talk about it right now," he said grabbing her arm before she could get out of reach. She tried not to cry out in pain and shock but wasn't sure it worked. "Don't fight me on this. You know you can't win."

She struggled against him but despite his current state, he held tight and didn't move from his spot on the kitchen floor.

"Now you get to see what happens when you don't listen to me," he said softly, using his extra hand to brush the hair out of her eyes. She tried to turn her face away from him but he grabbed her jaw tightly in his hand causing pain to shoot through her head. "If you would stop fighting, this would be a whole lot easier. I only came here for one reason and I'm not leaving until I get it."

"Over my dead body," she said.

He smiled. Not sweetly. More like the devil. It was in that moment she realized she had made one big mistake with this one. More than any of the others.

She started to struggle harder against him which only made him smile more. He pushed her up against the counter and roughly groped her from the outside of her clothes. She was making a better attempt at not crying than she expected as she heard the zipper on his jeans slide down. She pushed at him, his chest, his arms, his face, anything to get him to get off her. She thought of using her knee to hit him anywhere but his thighs were rock hard and kept her pinned to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, but he wasn't interested in talking anymore. She avoided his lips when he went in for a kiss and out of frustration for her not cooperating he bit her roughly on the neck. She took a deep breath and shoved him once hard, scratching his face as she went. He backed up just enough in pain and anger than she made it a few steps past him, before he went after her, tackling her to the ground with no padding, and lots of force. The air left her body as he lay on top of her with a confident smile.

"Trying to escape will cost you extra," he whispered against her skin as he tore her tank top just trying to gain access to bare skin. With one hand he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head as he undid the button of her jeans and slid the zipper down, sliding his hand inside. She whimpered which must have made him happy because his smile got bigger. "Just as I remember."

"Get off of me," she growled looking straight at him and fighting more against his strength. All he wanted to do was shut her up so he could enjoy himself. But the one fierce punch to her cheek only resulted in a cut, blood, and more hatred in her eyes, masked by pain.

He wasn't gentle when he ripped the only silky fabric between his body and hers and she couldn't help the tears that escaped when he roughly invaded her. She closed her eyes and prayed, which was something she never did and never had. But somehow in this moment it was the only thing to do.

But as soon as it started it ended as she could hear his muffled yelling behind the black leather glove of a new stranger. He was fighting hard and she could see there was now fear in his eyes along with the anger. He was dragged out of the apartment within seconds. It took her only one second to gather her bearings, slowly stand up, bracing her hands on the back on a chair, pulling her shirt around her body and quickly walking down the hall to her bedroom.

She closed the door to the bathroom and side down to the ground. She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't understand. How did she make such a bad judgment of character? This one was bad. Lois had warned her. She didn't listen. At first the drinking was an appeal. Now it was just immature and petty.

She finally stood up and went to her closet finding a new shirt and replacing her panties and jeans which fresh, untainted ones. She didn't want to look in the mirror, but she did before leaving the bathroom. A deep purple bruise had already started forming behind the cut. The blood at smeared across half her face. She wetted a cloth and cleaned at much of it as she could before hold it to the cut to stop the bleeding. A soft knock on the door brought her away from staring at her reflection.

"Ms. Barrett?" the voice whispered.

She stared at the door but didn't move to answer it.

"Are you okay?"

This may be the only time she was grateful that Jason put a bodyguard on her. She slowly opened the door and leaned against the frame, her hand holding the cloth to her cheek.

"You can go," she said.

"I have orders to stay," he said.

"You can leave my house. Stand outside. I don't care," she said. "Just get out of here."

He only nodded as she closed the bathroom door again. She waited until she heard the front door close before finally coming out. She walked back into the kitchen and stood there motionless before slowly reaching for her untouched glass of wine and drinking it all in one gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Five**

Brenda saw him before he even entered the building. From the bay windows in her apartment she could see the parking lot and front entrance. He rolled up on his motorcycle like he was the owner and stalked it, ignoring the doormen and the front desk clerk.

She didn't move from her chair when he knocked on the door, which probably pissed him off, when Leo opened the door for him and he saw her sitting there. She had made her own ice pack and was holding it to her cheek, another full glass of wine was next to the empty bottle.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Will you keep your voice down?" she whispered. He walked over to her and slowly lowered her hand so he could see her cheek, gently touching around the wound.

"You need to see a doctor," he said.

"I'm fine."

"It wasn't a question."

"I sealed it together."

"With what?" he asked.

"Derma bond. Liquid adhesive for cuts." He stared at her like she was crazy. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are. We're leaving. Go pack a bag," he said fully standing up.

"Jason, I can't just leave. I have work. Responsibilities."

"I don't care. If you don't go pack, I'll pack for you," he said. Finally she stood up and brushed passed him. The bruises along her jaw line and her arm didn't go unnoticed before she disappeared into the bedroom. "Leo, go pull the car around. We're going back to Port Charles," he said. The bodyguard only nodded.

Jason paced the living room which she packed. When ten minutes had passed he followed her in. She was moving around slowly between the bathroom and a dresser. She glanced at him when he walked in.

"Just bring the necessities. You can get the rest in Port Charles," he said.

"It won't go any faster with you breathing down my neck."

"Lois can pack up the rest of what you need and bring it to you. We need to go now," he said walking over to her bed, zipping up the bag, and picking it up. She wasn't really in a mood to fight with him today.

As he went back to the living room, she slipped into the bedroom next to hers. She knew Jason had followed her in before the scent in the room changed. It wasn't fruity, it was manly.

Brenda sat down on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the dirty blonde curls out of a little girl's eyes.

"Baby, I need you to wake up," Brenda whispered.

"No, mama. I'm too tired," she mumbled back.

"I know baby, but you can sleep in the car," she said.

Brenda sighed when the little girl refused to move.

"Brenda, pack up her stuff. I'll get her," Jason said walking over. He pulled back the covers and slowly picked up the little girl, who wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and curled her head between his neck and shoulder. Jason slowly rubbed her back and watched Brenda toss things into a Little Mermaid duffle bag. After she zipped it, she picked up a few necessities, including a fuzzy pink blanket, a stuffed bear and a pink night light from the wall. She glanced around the room and sighed, biting her lower lip.

"Come on," Jason said, slowly ushering her out with one hand.

"This isn't right," Brenda said as they approached the front door. "What makes you think he's coming back?" Brenda asked.

"I know he's not coming back. But that's not the issue."

"Jason. This is not your problem."

He looked at her as Leo picked up the bags.

"You made it my problem, now let's go," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Six**

Spinelli looked up from his computer on the couch when the door opened and Jason walked in, followed by Brenda who was holding the little girl, refusing to let Jason carry her anymore, despite any pain she may be in.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back," Spinelli said. "Sonny has been climbing the walls wanting to know where you were at. Where were you at?" he asked glancing at Brenda who was looking around the penthouse and softly laughed.

"I'm going to take her upstairs," Brenda said without waiting for reply as she walked upstairs. Jason didn't get a chance to tell her that Spinelli now occupied the pink room.

"Don't ask questions," Jason told him as he picked up his mail and flipped through it.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Spinelli asked. Jason glared at him. "I only ask because you never have guests over that the Jackal hasn't met, let alone any that have children. Plus she's very pretty and looks beat up. I can only assume you were rescuing another damsel in distress."

"I'm Jason's wife," Brenda said entering the room again, pulling a shawl around her body.

"Ex-wife."

"Whatever," Brenda replied slowly walking around the penthouse looking at the new decorations.

"This is the evil ex-wife that Carly talks about?" Spinelli said nearly jumping on the couch.

"Carly talks about me? I'm touched," Brenda replied before turning to Spinelli. "Brenda Barrett."

"I am the Jackal," he told her.

"Spinelli," Jason corrected. Brenda only nodded.

"I noticed that the two extra bedrooms, including mine, are occupied, which is actually shocking for once. Stella's asleep on your bed," she told Jason.

"Fine," he said. "I need to go out." Jason opened the penthouse door. "Spinelli stay here with her. Johnny's outside. Don't let her convince you that she's allowed to leave."

"I know the rules. I lived her remember," Brenda said casually sitting down in the arm chair.

Jason didn't answer but just closed the door.

"I take it you live here," Brenda said reaching for a magazine on the table but deciding against it and setting it down, standing back up.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I now occupy your pink room. You can have it back," he said.

"No, it's fine. This is your house too."

Brenda walked over and reached for the door handle.

"Stone Cold said you weren't allowed to leave," Spinelli said getting up.

"I'm not leaving. I wouldn't leave my daughter here with strangers," Brenda said opening the door and smiling at Johnny.

"Welcome back Mrs. M."

"Barrett. And call me Brenda."

"Right. Brenda. What can I help you with?" he asked.

Spinelli didn't hear her request but she was smiling when she walked back inside.

Brenda sat down at Jason's desk and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed a number by heart. A moment later the familiar Brooklyn accent filled the receiver.

"Hey. Sorry I'm calling so late. I'm not going to be into work tomorrow," Brenda told her.

"Why not?" Lois asked.

"I had a run in with Ty." There was silence on the other end. "Anyways, I got shipped off to hell and I can't leave. Mob orders," Brenda said. She glanced at Spinelli who sat gaping at her.

"Jason?"

"Yep."

"Want me to courier over some work?"

"No, I brought come contracts and designs. I grabbed a stack of CDs. Can you go to my apartment and pack up some stuff for me."

"Of course. I can come out on Friday. Maybe get Brook Lynn to join me for the drive and take her to see the family."

"Thank you so much. Just have my phone calls forwarded to my cell phone and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Let me know if you need to talk," Lois said.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"If you need a break, Stella can stay with us."

"I know. Thanks." Brenda smiled even though her friend couldn't see it. "Bye, Lo."

Brenda hung up the phone and sighed.

"I don't think Jason would want you to be talking about the business …" Spinelli started.

"Kid, I could teach you a thing or two about staying alive around Jason and Sonny," Brenda commented heading for the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Tell Jason he has to sleep on the couch."

Brenda disappeared before Spinelli could say anything else.

---

When Jason walked back into the penthouse it was quiet. He managed to get Sonny off his case for one night. Jason didn't have to guess where Brenda was as he walked upstairs and slowly peered through the crack in the door to his room. She was lying on her side slowly rubbing the little girls back. She looked at Jason in the darkness when the stripe of light landed on the bed.

"I just need to grab some things," he whispered.

She didn't respond but went back to looking at the little girl. She slowly closed her eyes and felt exhaustion start to set in. She didn't hear Jason leave. She didn't hear him struggle to get comfortable a chair across the room while they slept.

Fact was he didn't sleep at all. At least not as first. A few hours after sleeping for fifteen minutes at a time before switching positions he could hear her moan and mumble something in her sleep. He slowly sat up in his chair and looked at her. It was hard to understand what she was saying, but he knew one of her nightmares when he saw one. He slowly padded over to the edge of the bed and whispered to her.

"Brenda." She didn't respond. At that moment he was more worried for the little girl lying next to her under the covers. "Brenda, wake up."

And almost instantly she bottled up and was about to scream when Jason put his hand over her mouth to stifle it. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she fought him.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down," he whispered against her ear. Slowly she pushed away from him, taking a deep breath.

"Jason," she whispered.

"You're okay." She only nodded as he reached up and brushed a few of her tears away. "Try and go back to sleep," he said sliding off the bed, but she grabbed his hand.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked hesitantly. Never in all the times she woke up screaming, did she ask him to stay with her. Whatever that guy did to her, scared her more than anything.

Jason slowly turned on the bed and she curled up next to him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Brenda had never asked him for comfort before. She was never as weak as she was in this very moment. He could hear her deep breathing almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Jason attempted to stretch, but realized quickly that Brenda was wrapped around him. He glanced down at her. Once he'd lain down she fell quickly to sleep and didn't wake up again. He glanced past her and realized the little girl was no longer lying next to Brenda. A flash of panic rose inside but realized that no one would have come into the room without him waking up. Being a little kid, she probably woke up early and began snooping around the unfamiliar place, much like Michael and Morgan still do. Jason slowly tried to untangle himself from Brenda but she held tighter and mumbled something into his t-shirt. A moment later she bolted up and looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You had a nightmare."

"So you thought you would climb into bed with me?" she asked sliding off the bed on the opposite side and walking into the bathroom closing the door.

Jason just shook his head, got up and walked downstairs. Spinelli wasn't around but he was surprised to find Lulu sitting on the couch reading a book to the little girl who was drinking juice out of a cup Brenda probably brought with her.

"Hey Jason," Lulu said. "I found her sitting on the kitchen floor eating cereal."

Jason nodded as he sat down in the chair next to them.

"Am I allowed to ask who your new friend is?" Lulu asked.

"She's mine," Brenda said walking into the room. She'd put on jeans and a clean shirt, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Hi mama," Stella said.

"Hey baby," Brenda said kissing the top of her head. "What are you reading?"

"I found this book in one of the bags," Lulu said. "She ate cereal. I hope that's okay."

Brenda nodded and looked at her daughter completely content in the lap of a perfect stranger.

"You want something to eat?" Jason asked Brenda, standing up.

"No. I'm going to take a shower. I have an errand I need to run while I'm in town," she said.

"I thought we agreed," Jason said.

"I'm not having this fight with you again. I have an appointment with Robin and I need to go," Brenda told him. "So just leave it at that."

She walked upstairs and within minutes Jason could hear the shower running.

"You two don't get along very well do you?" Lulu said.

"Are you busy today?" he asked without answering her question.

"Not really."

"Would you mind watching Brenda's daughter for awhile? I'll pay you whatever you want," Jason said.

"Yeah, no problem. I told Liz I would stop by the park maybe to see the boys, so I can just take her along."

"With a bodyguard."

"Yes," Lulu said with a smile.

"Thank you."

When Jason walked into the bedroom, Brenda was blow drying her hair in nothing by her undies.

"Do you mind?" Brenda asked reaching for the nearest piece of clothing, which just happened to be one of Jason's shirts. She quickly pulled it over her head and crossed her arms over her chest, not realizing that it only made her look that much better.

"Lulu's going to baby-sit while you run your errands," Jason told her.

"Stella doesn't need a babysitter. She can come with me."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you just let me help you."

"Let me guess. You haven't told anyone I'm here so if I'm seen in public you would rather it be by myself."

"No, that's not what I said. It would be safer if she stayed here."

"Whatever," Brenda said closing the door to the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her when she walked out of the bathroom full clothed.

"I'll be working all day. Leave Lulu your number in case she needs anything. She mentioned something about going to the park. I told her if she does she needs to take a guard."

"Jason, she doesn't need to baby-sit for me. I'm very capable of taking care of my own child," Brenda said grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.

"I'm very aware of that, but you did ask for my help, and this is how I'm going to help you."

"I did not ask you to be active."

"You asked me to sign the birth certificate so that you wouldn't have to worry about the real father coming and claiming her," Jason said as they walked downstairs. Lulu and Spinelli both looked over at them.

Brenda glared at Jason before walking over to Stella, who was still sitting on Lulu's lap.

"I'm going to go to work. Lulu's going to play with you today," Brenda told her. "Call me if you need me. I shouldn't be gone long," Brenda said kissing her little girl goodbye.

Brenda opened the door. "Take her wherever she wants to go," Jason told the guard as Brenda walked out without so much as a word to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Eight**

Brenda walked onto the third floor of the General Hospital and up to the nurse's station.

"Robin Scorpio," she said. The nurse who looked like she was no more than fifteen looked up at her.

"She's with a patient," the nurse said.

"Great. Then you know where she's at. I have an appointment. I'll be right over there in those chairs once she answers your page," Brenda said with a smile and walked to the chairs followed by the guard.

She was thumbing through an extremely boring magazine when Robin walked up.

"It's about time you got here," she said breaking Brenda out of her magazine.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda asked hugging her friend, who chose not to comment at the moment on the bruise and cut on her cheek. "I told the nurse that I was here."

Robin glanced over her shoulder and saw Leyla eyeing them.

"She can't be trusted, but that's just between you and me," Robin said. "Let's go talk."

"You're not coming," Brenda told the guard when he stood to follow. "And I don't care what Jason says."

He slowly sat back down as Brenda and Robin walked off.

"He actually listened to you," Robin said with a smile.

"I think he might be more afraid of me than Jason," Brenda told her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"We'll see about that. I'll bring in Dr. Lee since this is more her area, but I'll be there just in case," Robin told her.

"Thanks," Brenda said with a smile as they walked into an exam room and closed the room.

---

Carly and Jax walked off the elevator in the hotel.

"I told you we didn't have to do this today," Jax told her.

"I know, but I want to have a baby just as much as you do and I want to see what we have going against us," Carly said squeezing his hand. She noticed Milo sitting in the corner looking bored at a medical magazine. "What are you doing here?" Carly asked him.

He stood up quickly at the sound of Carly's voice but didn't say anything.

"Milo, aren't you supposed to be with Sonny?"

"Max is."

"Max is supposed to be with me," Carly said, frowning.

"I don't know. I was just told to see Jason today," Milo said.

"You know Sonny and Jason don't like it when you get into their business," Jax said. "Let's get going or we're going to be late." Jax managed to drag her off without her asking too many more questions.

Milo was on the phone within minutes.

"Boss, it's Milo. I just ran into Carly and Jax at the hospital," he said.

"So?" Jason asked impatiently.

"That's where Ms. Barrett is at."

There was silence on the other end.

"Jason?"

"Yeah I heard you. I'm on my way." 

Milo sat back down but couldn't help watching careful to make sure that Brenda and Carly didn't have a run in. He knew of all things that would be the worst to happen right now.

And knowing Jason, it wasn't surprising when ten minutes later he came out of the elevator.

"Go," Jason told Milo as he took his spot on the couch. Milo disappeared into the elevator Jason just came from. This was becoming more trouble than he needed. If Carly ran into Brenda, then Sonny would know and argue about why Jason didn't tell him sooner. But he knew for sure the second Jax saw her, things would really change.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked walking up. Robin was no longer with her.

"Waiting for you. Let's go," he said grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the elevators.

"What's the rush?" Brenda asked. "Afraid someone will see me?" she asked with a smile. It was a curse, he thought. The moment things came out of her mouth something was destined to happen.

"You have to be joking," Carly said causing Jason to run a hand through his hand and release Brenda's arm. "What is she doing here?" Carly asked.

Brenda didn't want to turn around. Turning to face them meant that both Carly and Jax would see what happened. Jax would pity her and Carly would probably laugh in her face.

"Can we go?" Brenda asked quietly pushing the button on the elevator.

"No, you can't. Not with Jason. You can leave Port Charles and go somewhere else," Carly told her. Carly reached out to turn Brenda around to face her but Jason quickly caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Not today, Carly," Jason told her as the elevator doors suddenly opened and Brenda rushed in, keeping her back to them. Jason followed after her.

"Thank you," Brenda said looking over at him.

He didn't say anything the rest of the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Nine**

Brenda didn't sleep at all that night. Something wasn't right. There was really no reason for her to be there with him. She knew there was no way he would let her move back into her apartment, which meant she needed to make some changes of her own. She double checked on Stella to make sure she was still sleeping before she walked downstairs. Jason was standing at the windows with a beer in hand. Apparently he couldn't sleep either.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, not even bothering to look at her.

"I need some fresh air," she said.

"At this time of night?" he asked looking at her.

"You barged into my house and took my daughter and me away from our life. We had routines and they don't just stop because we're here. So I'm going to take a walk and you're not going to argue with me," she said before opening the front door and disappearing outside.

Maybe he was getting soft. Maybe he just didn't care what happened to her anymore. Whatever he thought, Brenda was going to get as far away from it as possible.

She walked wherever her feet carried her. She finally found herself at the docks, staring into the water. What an ironic place to end up. So many memorable things too place on this dock. Her life with Sonny had revolved around them. She sat down on one of the benches, wrapped her arms around her body and watched the moon's reflection glitter on the water. She thought about everything and nothing. She thought about what life would actually be like if Sonny was still happily married to Lily and they had a daughter and she was with Jax. No one would have known Miranda was still alive. They all actually might have lasted longer than they did.

Before she knew it she was watching the sun rise. Something she hadn't seen in Port Charles in a long time. Dock workers were coming out early to start their shifts. She checked her watch and decided to check and see if Sonny's café had opened yet. A cup of coffee for the walk back to the penthouse would help.

A peppy boy in an apron was standing by the counter already when she walked in.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?"

"Can I just get a black coffee?" she asked reaching into her pocket and pulling out a set of bills.

"I've got this one," Sonny said walking up behind her. Brenda hesitated for a minute before turning around and looking at him. His eyes went from bright to cold. "What happened to you?" he asked reaching up to touch her bruised cheek. She turned her head away from his hand.

"I got in a fight with a door. I lost. I think," she said with half a smile as the boy handed her the coffee.

"Come into my office," Sonny suggested.

"No, thanks. I should get back …" she trailed off realizing Sonny had no idea she had a little girl waiting for her back at Jason's.

"No excuses," Sonny said ushering her into the back room. It was empty and simple. Just as she would have expected. A lot like the office he had at Luke's. "Sit down."

He sat down behind the desk and looked at her.

"Listen, I ran into Carly yesterday. You might have some damage control. But as soon as I get everything figured out, I'll be out of Port Charles."

"I don't care about Carly. I want to know who did that to your face," he said.

"Just a guy."

"It's never just a guy. Why?"

"He was drunk. We got in a fight."

"That's never an excuse," he said knowing full well how many times he got angry and almost hit her.

"Sonny, I'm fine. Nothing that won't heal." She took a long drink of her coffee and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on the photo of his kids and she picked it up. "You have a beautiful family you know that?" she asked.

"I'm pretty lucky. After all this time."

Brenda smiled at him. "I was just thinking this morning what things would be like if Lily was still here. You'd have a teenager almost." She laughed. "And she would have been beautiful."

"And you and Jax would probably have kids."

Brenda shrugged. "I don't think Jax and I would ever have worked out."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was too good of a guy. Good guys don't marry the screwed up girls."

"He married Carly," Sonny said. "And if you don't tell her, I'd say you aren't as crazy as she is. At least you would listen most of the time."

"I was probably more afraid of dying back then. Your business was like a time bomb. You could never predict when something might happen. Now, it's more organized."

Sonny looked at her staring into her coffee cup. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

She shrugged. "Between you and Jason and Luis, I think I've gained enough knowledge to know how things work."

"Use it to your advantage."

Brenda looked up at him after setting the photo of his kids down.

"The only advantage is living through it and knowing that I don't want my kids growing up around it." She took another sip of her coffee. "I need to go. I have some arrangements to make," she said standing up.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," he said.

She didn't respond as she turned and left the coffee shop.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Ten**

Jason turned at the door with a cold hard stare when she opened it. She didn't bother giving him an excuse or even making any comment. She wanted him to be the first to speak.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Where's Stella?" she asked.

"Lulu and Spinelli took her to the park. She was scared when she woke up and wanted to know where you were at."

Brenda hung her head. She had hated leaving her there but things needed to be done.

"I'm here now. So stop worrying," she said.

"I'm not worried. I never worry about you. Miss independent. Doesn't need help. Doesn't care."

"Where is all this coming from? I went for a walk to clear my head. I did some work. I ran into Sonny and we talked. Nothing happened to me. I'm fine."

Brenda headed up the stairs and Jason stopped her when she entered the bedroom.

"You made this my responsibility. You can't just change your mind every day about what you want and what you don't," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking for your help. Again. Listen, here's the thing," Brenda said turning to face him. He was standing closer than she thought he would be but there he was. "I got a suite at the Metro Court, despite the fact that Carly owns it. I put my apartment back on the market. I'm staying in Port Charles until I find another place for Stella and me to stay. But we can't stay here anymore and I can't keep having you rescue me. Ty's out of the picture. I'm sure you made sure of that. So you and I both know there's no way he's going to come after me again." She sighed and took a step back from him. "I need to get back to work. We're not your responsibility."

"And when the truth comes out?" he asked.

"Hopefully it won't."

"It's either one of the other. If my name remains on that birth certificate you're stuck with me. Take it off and we're finished here."

"We never even started," Brenda said before slamming the bathroom door at him.

She paced inside the room, secluded and unsure as to what her next move should be. She sat down on the edge of the bath tub and rubbed her eyes as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Barrett?"

"Yes."

"Hello. This is Kate Howard."

"Hi. Call me Brenda," she said standing up and pacing again.

"Okay, Brenda. I thought over what you proposed and wanted to know if we could meet."

"Yes, of course. I am actually about to relocate to the Metro Court. Can you meet me there in an hour?" Brenda asked.

"I'll be there," Kate said before hanging up the phone.

Brenda looked in the mirror. She had a lot of fixing to do if she was going to be presentable for a business meeting.

---

Jason was sitting at his desk attempting to go over paperwork when she walked back downstairs. One of the few things she brought that was actually business attire, simple straight tan slacks, a black button up sheer blouse, and black heels. She's curled her hair and touched up her make. The bruise and cut were still visible but slightly less noticeable than before.

She carried the bags they had brought with them and dropped them by the door.

"Do you mind if Milo drives me over to the hotel? I don't want to break a heel," Brenda commented as she went about gathering the miscellaneous toys Stella had around the penthouse.

He mumbled something but she couldn't hear.

"I'll take that as a yes. I need to get going," Brenda stood there looking at him but he made no move that he heard a word she'd said. "Okay, then."

Brenda opened the door and smiled at Milo. "Can you take my bags out to the car and pull it around? We're going to the Metro Court," Brenda said.

"Of course," he said before moving to the elevator.

Brenda closed the door loudly which caused Jason to jump.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not really. Do you?" she asked putting her hands into her pockets and looking at him. "We've been in worse situations than this one. Why can't you just let it be?" she asked.

"You're the one who's living with a lie. I don't go to bed guilty."

"You don't go to bed at all," Brenda said. "You stay up all night playing pool and pacing your living room floor."

"We're not talking about me. I used to sleep fine until someone took over my bedroom. Now with you gone, I get sleep in my own bed."

"You had no problem sleeping in it the first night when you claimed I had a nightmare."

Jason glared at her.

"See. Taking advantage of an injured helpless woman. That's your role right. Save the damsel in distress. Doesn't matter who she is or what she needs. Makes you feel more like a man, that you haven't had two failed marriages under your belt and all terrible relationships. It makes you feel better knowing that even for a little while you were someone's hero," Brenda said. "I have to go."

She went to move past him but he stopped her.

"What?" she asked looking at him. He was angry, she could tell that much. But apparently he'd had lots of practice hiding his feelings. Brenda rolled her eyes when he didn't respond and opened the front door. He turned and slammed it shut before she could walk through it and pinned her against the door without actually touching her, each hand on the door, framing her face. He could see the flash of fear in her eyes. When she opened her mouth to speak he kissed her. It was quick and hard and more full of passion and frustration and anger than she'd felt from anyone, including Sonny.

She stood there motionless for a few seconds after he stepped away from her before reaching behind and opening the door. She didn't speak. She just walked out of the penthouse, closing the door behind herself.

Jason had done the one thing she never expected him to do, but had missed since they were in high school.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Eleven**

Brenda had talked to Lois and convinced her to send Brook Lynn out to Port Charles that instant to become a live-in babysitter for awhile for Stella. Lois was reluctant but sent her teenage daughter on the hour long trip out with more of Brenda's belongings.

Brenda managed to get a few things situated in the room before making her way downstairs. She had just ordered her first drink and was flipping through some contracts when Kate walked in.

"Hi," Brenda said standing up and shaking her hand.

"Thanks for meeting with me again," Kate said sitting down across from Brenda.

"It's my pleasure. I'm in Port Charles for a few days so it worked out perfectly," Brenda said. "So, what do you think?"

"I thought a lot about it, and being that I could work from Port Charles most of the time, I think this could be something very interesting and promising to work on," Kate said.

"Wonderful. Lois is going to be so excited to hear that." Brenda motioned for the waiter. "Can you bring me a bottle of your best wine?"

"That's not necessary," Kate said.

"I insist. Part of the perks for working with us." A few moments later the waiter brought by a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses. He opened the bottle and poured half a glass to each of them. "A toast?" Brenda suggested.

"To the success of a new partnership," Kate said.

"To success."

They each took a sip of their wine and Brenda smiled. For a few minutes she actually forgot about Jason and the kiss.

"I have to tell you. I loved Couture. The work you did over there was really amazing," Brenda said.

"Thanks. So, are you still modeling?" Kate asked her.

"Not really. Something every once in awhile. Usually only by request from some of the people I used to work for."

"You were the Face of Deception for many years, correct."

"And Jax Cosmetics. Did a lot of over seas work the past five years, but when Lois called and started begging for more help, I packed up and moved back to New York. So I guess I've had my head in the music for the past year or so."

"The music isn't a bad place to be. There's always something going on. Always a new band."

"That's true. Lois and I have recruited our fair share and fought to get a couple back. We have are own pet projects. One of my top selling artists is her ex-husband. I had to fight to keep him on and them from tearing each other apart, but we manage," Brenda said with a smile.

They each had another glass of wine and were laughing at some story they had read in a fashion magazine about the new cool shoes to wear when Carly walked up and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing in my hotel?" Carly asked looking at Brenda. She actually had a moment where she regretted what she said when Brenda looked at her and she saw the cut and bruises for the first time.

"I'm having wine and dinner, but I would think that would be obvious," Brenda said with a smile.

"You're not welcome here," Carly said.

"So that would mean my big lofty paycheck isn't either? Because I booked one of your best suites earlier. But I can take my money to your competitors."

"Yes, do that. Your money's not good here," Carly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Carly, Brenda and I are discussing business. Maybe you could figure this out later," Kate suggested.

"You're working with her?" Carly asked. "Does Sonny know this?"

Brenda looked between the two women trying to figure everything out. She'd missed a lot in five years.

"What I do for a living has nothing to do with Sonny," Kate told Carly.

"What's going on?" Jax asked walking up. He took one look at Brenda and his eyes widened. "Did Jason do that to you?" Jax asked her.

"No, Jason hasn't touched me," Brenda replied, crossing her own arms.

"Then who did? Is that why you're here and at the hospital?" Jax asked.

"That's not any of your business," Brenda told him flat out. Carly was slightly shocked at how Brenda was treating him. She assumed she would be all happy to see him and wishing he would take her back, which Carly wasn't going to allow.

"Lois said you were upset and I understand why you would be angry with me, but after everything I still considered us friends," Jax said.

Brenda actually laughed for the first time in days. "Friends? Why would I be friends with you now? I choose to spend the rest of my life with you over everyone else and you left me at the altar because of one kiss. And then you tried to buy me off. Jason is better at bribes than you are. But, here you are, married to Carly who cheated on you at least once with Sonny, not to mention how many times they've probably kissed. No, Jax, we are not friends," Brenda said catching Lulu walking into the hotel out of the corner of her eye. "If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to take care of," Brenda said. "Kate, I'll call you to discuss more," Brenda said picking up her bag and walking off towards Lulu.

They all turned and looked as a little blonde haired girl ran into Brenda's arms all smiles.

"What is Lulu doing with a kid?" Carly asked.

"That's Brenda's daughter," Kate told them.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Twelve**

Brenda slipped out of her shoes and was just going to check on Stella when there was a knock on the door.

She checked the peep hole and with a smile, opened the door.

"I thought you would never get here," Brenda said hugging Brook as she walked in.

"Hey Brenda. Mom said you could use some help and shipped me off here," she said dropped her bag on the nearest chair.

"Thank you so much. I know you probably have better things to do, but I promise you can have a chance to see some of your friends if you want."

"I don't really consider people in PC my friends. I haven't talked to any of them in awhile. Hi princess," Brook said when Stella ran over and Brook picked her up.

"Did you bring a swim suit? Mom said we could go swimming."

"I did," Brook walked back into the living area with Stella to watch the movie. Brenda smiled halfway content with the way things were shaping. Now all she had to do was wait for the apartment to sell and a new one to appear.

She picked up to order room service when there was another knock on the door. "Hey Brook, can you order dinner, pretty please?" Brenda called as she walked to the door. She opened it with the chain still locked and Milo looked at her.

"Mr. Jacks," he told her.

Brenda hesitated for a second before closing the door, pulling off the chair and facing him.

"Twice in one day? Is that necessary?" Brenda asked blocking his way into the room.

"I wanted to make sure your accommodations were satisfactory," he said. She could tell he wanted to get a look inside so she grabbed a key off the end table and entered the hall.

"What do you want, Jax?" she asked.

"Listen, I didn't tell Carly I was coming up here to see you, but I think there are things we need to talk about."

"No, there aren't," Brenda told him glancing at Milo.

"Showing back in Port Charles like this, going into business with Kate, getting closer to Jason and Sonny. There are things going on in Port Charles that you don't need to get involved with," he told her.

"I can take care of myself," Brenda told him. "But it's touching coming from a man who tried to pay me to leave." Brenda slid her key card back into the door and opened it a crack.

He lightly grasped her arm and Brenda looked at him.

"What about the safety of your daughter?" Jax asked.

"My daughter is none of your business," Brenda said walking into the room and closing the door without hearing another word from him.

She actually thought about calling Jason. All she had to do was say the word and he'd help her, he'd take claim, and they would be stuck together, much like he is now with Carly. She couldn't handle Jax herself. He would forget about her sooner or later. Once she moved back to the city things would go back to normal and their lives wouldn't mix anymore.

But her life would mix with Jason no matter what. Would people actually believe her? Carly wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to understand that Jason would even think of sleeping with Brenda, but she had no doubts why he slept with her. Deep down Brenda knew the real Jason was still in there, he just didn't want anyone to know it, to admit that he was hiding this person who didn't fit into the mob world.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Brenda had her head buried in faxes and contracts from Lois. Music from prospective bands was filtering through the stereo system. She almost didn't hear the knock on the door, but when it came to pounding she pushed back her chair and, as Jason told, checked the peephole.

He was staring back at her, cold and hard.

"What?" she asked opening the door.

He didn't wait for an invitation but pushed past her and into the room.

"Please, come in," she said sarcastically before closing the door. "What do you want? I'm busy." Brenda was grateful that Brook had taken Stella out to play in the sun instead of being cooped up inside the hotel.

"I don't care," he said crossing his arms and looking at her. "Jax went home to Carly last night and confessed that he came to see you."

"Yeah, he did. We talked for about a minute before I ended the conversation. I don't like Jax, in case you forgot," Brenda said walking past him to turn down the music.

"He seems to have this brilliant idea that your daughter belongs to him. Blonde hair, blue eyes. 5 years old."

Brenda turned and looked at him. "Stella does not belong to Jax. She is my daughter."

"I already know she's your daughter. She acts exactly like you when she doesn't get what she wants," Jason said. "The point is, Carly is freaking out because she thinks Jax is about to leave her for you and your daughter."

"Even if Jax left her and came running to me, I wouldn't take him back."

"Not even for your daughter?" Jason asked.

"Especially not for her. She doesn't need another man waltzing into her life and back out. We've had enough of that lately. Jax has no rights to her."

"And if he goes to the court for a paternity test?" Jason asked.

"He wouldn't even think about it," Brenda said.

"How can you be so sure? He switched the results on Courtney's paternity test to make him look like the father so Carly and him could take Nicolas Cassidine's son away from him. If Jax thinks that's his kid, nothing is going to stop him."

Brenda ran her hands through her hair and sat down in the nearest chair.

"You need to start being completely honest with me," Jason said walking over and sitting down across from her. "I'm guessing that right about now, you might be rethinking the whole asking me for help and even coming back to Port Charles. But you did. And if you want my help, you have to actually ask for it."

"That's easy enough for you to say. You've never actually had to go through and figure out what the right decisions were. You never went to the doctor one day and found out that you were pregnant and the only possibility for a father was someone who left you at the altar in front of all your friends. If Jax takes her away right now, it will only be to punish me for ever loving Sonny, not because he actually wants her. And Carly would take her gladly because that would mean that I was suffering. Carly, of all people, would do that to someone else after all the close calls she's had with her own children. How can you love someone like that Jason?" Brenda asked looking at him. "How can you look at Carly and consider her your friend after everything she's done to you?"

Brenda was at her weakest right now. She got out of her chair and started pacing. Jason just sat and watched her. She was thinking. She was trying to figure a way out of this. Jason finally stood up and approached her, but she must not have heard him because when she turned around she ran right into his chest.

"Sorry," she said turning to put some distance between them. He slowly wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and brought her back around to look at him.

"Stop apologizing and take a deep breath."

She looked up at him and he didn't say anything until she listened to him.

"Okay, now here's what's going to happen. You need to stop showing signs of weakness on this. You know the second Jax sees you hesitate on who the father of Stella is, he is going to jump on that. Do you trust me?" Jason asked.

Brenda's mouth opened slightly. Here Jason was, on her side, helping her out, and instead of blaming her, he trusts her. She nodded.

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Diane. Can you meet me over at the Metro Court? An hour? Thanks." Jason hung up the phone and looked at her. "I'm going to have Diane draw up some legal documents. We can't go back in time and date them, but we can attempt to make it look like we've have the custody discussion in the past."

Brenda looked at him, slightly scared.

"If you are in any way working for Carly and Jax in a sneaky attempt to take my daughter away from me …" Brenda started but Jason stopped her the only way he knew how at that very moment. He kissed her again. He wasn't planning on it. He actually hadn't even thought he would try that again after the first time. But there they were, in the middle of her living room, kissing. Again.

Brenda couldn't help herself this time when she felt Jason hand curve around her neck and his fingers twist into her hair, gently tugging. With both hands on his lower back and pressed herself against him and rose up onto her tiptoes. She couldn't get close enough to him.

The only thing that brought them apart was the sound of the door opening and the little laughter of Stella as she ran into the room. Brenda put as much distance between herself and Jason before Brook walked in.

"Hey, Brenda, we just stopped back to grab our swimsuits," Brook said before seeing Brenda standing in the middle of the room with Jason. "But we're interrupting."

"No, it's okay," Brenda told her. "You remember Jason, right?"

Brook only nodded.

"Can we go swimming now?" Stella asked pulling on Brook's hand.

"Just a minute," Brenda said picking up Stella and looking at Jason. "We need to have a little talk, baby."

Jason stood before them, unsure what Brenda was about to do.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to, I promise," she said which caused Brenda to smile.

"You didn't do anything," she replied, kissing her cheek. "This is Jason," Brenda told her pointing to him. "And he's a really good friend of mine."

"Are you going to marry him?" Stella asked and Brenda actually laughed.

"No, I'm not. But he's really special to me because he gave me a really cool present."

"Really? What was it?"

"He gave me you. Stella, Jason's your daddy," Brenda said quietly, admitting it to herself for reassurance more than to her daughter.

"He's my daddy?" Stella's eyes got wide as she looked at Jason.

Brenda only nodded.

"Cool," was all Stella said before wiggling out of Brenda's arms. "Can I go swimming now?"

"Yes, go swimming," Brenda said rolling her eyes. That went better than she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Brenda walked downstairs with Jason to meet Diane. She agreed to work some magic on the custody case along with drawing up a new agreement that showed Brenda with primary custody and Jason with visitation, like he would actually go out of his way to see a kid who wasn't actually his. Just as Diane left, Jason received a phone call, leaving Brenda sitting alone in the bar, but not for long.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, you little hussy," he whispered into her ear, which made Brenda jump slightly before a smile curled onto her lips.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said as he slid down across from her. "Here on vacation?"

"Nope. I live here."

"And doing some naughty things while you're at it," she replied frowning at him. "What were you thinking Jerry?" she asked.

"Call it temporary insanity," he said with a smile as a waiter brought him a drink.

"Of course and why'd you stay?"

"Port Charles is such a beautiful place. Who can resist it? Not you."

"I'm here on business. I don't live here. I'm just as unwelcome as you are," she said with half a smile.

"That's for sure. Haven't we had this conversation where I said you're not allowed?" Carly said coming up behind Jerry.

"Why don't you just back off," Brenda said, her smile fading. "Don't you have other things to worry about, like your children, your husband, and the mob war?" Brenda asked.

Carly only faltered for a second.

"Are you threatening to steal my husband away from me?" Carly asked.

Brenda laughed and looked at Jerry. "Did I say anything about stealing?" He smiled at her. "No, I didn't say that. And for the record, I wouldn't take your husband back even if he was crawling on his knees and begging. Not after he's been with you."

"You are ruining my marriage and it's all because of that child."

"Oh, no. You stop right there," Brenda said getting out of her chair and facing Carly. "You leave my little girl out of this. Unlike you, my child won't be caught up in some mob casualties. I have more control over who I let around my children. My nanny won't die."

Brenda was sure that Carly just might hit her, but before she could Jason conveniently placed himself between the two of them.

"Carly, take a walk," he said.

"Jason, I didn't do anything. She's the one baiting me. She's the one trying to take my husband away."

Brenda laughed and pushed Jason away from her, turning her back and taking a deep breath.

"She's sitting here talking to Jerry, living in my hotel, having secret meetings with my husband about their love child."

Brenda looked over at Carly and took a couple steps towards her, Jason stepped in her way.

"You don't want to fight with me, Carly. You might lose more than your husband," Brenda said before glaring at Jason and walking off to the elevators.

Jason turned to Carly and she took a couple steps back.

"Jason," she started.

"Do you remember when you came to me and asked me to be the father of Michael? You lied to everyone and I agreed to do it because I figured that is was better for Michael to be raised by me than Tony Jones or AJ?" She only nodded. "Do you remember what it felt like to have Michael ripped away from you by AJ and kidnapped by Tony? You went as far as to shoot Tony to keep him away from Michael. What if, right now, today, Sonny came up to you and said that he was filing for sole custody of Michael and Morgan because he felt like taking your children away from you?"

"He wouldn't do that," Carly said.

"What if he did?" Jason glared at her. "The worst thing I have ever seen you do is stand there and threaten another mother and her child. I don't care if you don't like Brenda because Sonny and Jax both loved her before you. You feel threatened when you have no reason to be. Leave Brenda and Stella alone," Jason told her.

"Why are you defending her? You know, she's worse than Elizabeth," Carly said.

"Because that little girl you think is threatening your relationship with Jax, is only hurting yours with me. Stella is my daughter. Stay away from them," Jason said firmly before making a bee line to the elevators to find Brenda.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Jason got up to her room, the door was slightly open and Milo was still standing outside.

"Why's the door open?" Jason asked.

"She left it open."

"And you didn't think to close it?" Jason asked as he walked into the room, closing the door himself. "Brenda?" When she didn't respond he looked further into the room. She was walking between the bedroom and the living room carrying clothes and miscellaneous items. "What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Why?"

"Because Jason, we don't belong here. We're high society. We don't like to associate with superficial people. Who don't like being judged at every turn? Did you know that back in New York, at my company, people actually have to wait to get in to see me, to give me a demo tape or have a meeting? Here, I don't get privacy, I don't get to say no, and I have the queen bitch watching everything I do. If she came to New York in my office and said those things, she would have been escorted out by security and possibly run out of the city. She may own Port Charles, but she doesn't own New York. She can assault me from afar," Brenda said disappearing back into the bedroom.

"I talked to Carly," he said.

"I don't care about Carly," Brenda replied walking back out carrying a tumbler glass.

"She's not going to bother you again." Brenda laughed. "I used some of your points on when Michael was almost taken away from her, and then I told her that Stella was my daughter and if she wanted to keep our friendship she'd back off."

Brenda looked at him for a second before walking back into the bedroom.

"Will you stop packing?"

"No."

He walked into the bedroom to find her leaning against the dresser, drink in hand, staring at her bare toes.

"What's really bothering you?" he asked standing in front of her.

"Is it so hard to believe that all that's bothering me is the fact that I'm living out of a hotel and would really like to get back home and to my real life?"

"What if this is real life?" he asked looking at her.

"This was real life when I actually lived in Port Charles, when I ran after Sonny and Jax and played the good girlfriend who never asked questions. Do you even understand what it might be costing me by working from here? I'm starting a new magazine. I have concerts to schedule, tours to finalize, Ned has been leaving me multiple messages about t-shirts and bumper stickers. My rolodex is in New York. Half my clothes are in New York. All my notes and contracts and e-mails are in New York." Brenda sighed. "The only thing in Port Charles is bad history."

"Then maybe it's time you made good history," he said, quickly grabbing her arm, pulling her close, and kissing her again before she could protest.


End file.
